Talk:Yamamoto Imperial Navy/@comment-27822411-20150814025146/@comment-25373667-20150814034923
One of the men off of the ex-KISDF ships was Commodore Ling Chu Kai. He limped off of the Kageryu with a makeshift cane made of what appeared to be a desk chair, and his face half covered in bandages. His free arm was in a makeshift sling, and his leg, which appeared very badly wounded, was covered in a bloody, haphazardly applied bandage. He barely managed to make it off the ship, before making it on to the dock. As soon as he felt dry land beneath his feet, he collapsed. However, before medics could help him up, he began howling, groaning, and writhing in agony. In a swirling torrent of pain and madness, a vision, more like a memory, came to him. He was sitting on the bridge of the ''Fuso, his flagship, sipping tea and reading the newspaper, when suddenly, a series of explosions, first faint, then growing louder, rumbled through the ship, before suddenly ripping through the command bridge in a torrent of fire, blasting him out of the ship, before landing, not to gently, in the water. He watched as his beloved ship, and all her crew, burned and sank beneath the waves, as he slowly drifted out to sea...'' The next day, he found himself barely conscious floating in the sea, when he saw the smoke from the damaged ''Kageryu come into view. He swam as hard as he could, before finally being spotted and lifted aboard the once proud flagship of the KISDF.'' Then he woke to the sound of general quarters as the ship neared Japan. He found himself lying in agony, with haphazardly strewn, makeshift medical tools around him. His leg and arm were badly injured and in casts, and he found he couldn't see out of his right eye, as a bandage was covering it. He quickly broke the legs off of a desk chair and securely duct taped them together, before limping off the ship... Another swirling storm of pain, rage, and agony seared through his body, causing him to howl and scream louder, and frightening the nearby citizens. A haunting vision cam to him, along with memories of his childhood. He was playing hide and seek with his sister and brother in the forest near his home. After playing for many hours, and finally being exhausted, they headed back home, only to find their home charred to the ground, all traces of civilization smoldered away by the angry flames. The bodies of their beloved parents were clearly seen, charred and smoking just a few feet away from their house. They did not cry, too stunned by what just happened. Instead, they buried their parent's bodies, and began walking to the nearest village in silence. That night they stopped near a small shelter cave to rest. Not knowing how to cook or start a fire yet, they rested on the cold, damp rocks, without any light. The two brothers woke to their sister screaming, as a wolf tore through her body, ripping out her organs, before being chased off by the brothers. In the dim moonlight, the brothers watched as their sister slowly and painfully passed on. That morning, they buried her as well. They continued on for two more days, not stopping to rest. Upon entering the village, they simply collapsed, their young bodies very weary. A kind old woman took them into her home, as they told their tale, which was confirmed by hunters in the next days. They grew up in the village into men, forever scarred for what had happened to them. They both enlisted in the navy, and quickly excelled. Then one day on a routine training mission on an AA gun, the ammunition magazine exploded, killing all of the cadets, including his brother, except for him. A maddening voice whispered in his mind, "You were the Last." His memories continued, detailing his recovery, his rising through the ranks, and eventually up until the start of the Prometheus War. The AIF was nearly defeated, the last pockets of resistance being evacuated or wiped out. Kai and his battalion of sailors-turned-foot-soldiers were on a routine supply run, when they were ambushed by a group of Prometheus troops. Bullets ripped through every man in his battalion, except him. He was knocked out by the butt of PC soldier's gun. The same maddening voice whispered to him, "You were the Last." He awoke in the bottom of that rathole cargo ship. He remembered that man... Oh, he hated him. He beat him mercilessly for weeks, using Kai as a toy for his sick human experiments, before Kai was thrown into that cell with the other prisoners. Cannibalism was the only word to describe the ravenous former humans in that cell. Human bones littered the cell. Kai was luckily enough to have smallpox, so he wasn't considered a fit meal. He survived. He didn't resort to cannibalism. He feasted on the occasional cockroach or rat that wound up in the cell, until the one day the cargo ship was shot down by AIF aircraft, and crashed. Everyone on the ship died, except for him. The same voice whispered, "You were the Last." He fought his way through that damned jungle. He found conditions there much more hospitable there than in the rathole, however. He fought through for five more days, before coming upon a small AIF settlement. He was nursed back to health by the friendly nurses there, but he refused to tell his story. The next day, air raid sirens went off, and PC aircraft firebombed the town. Kai watched in horror from inside his room as the settlement was engulfed in flames. He barely managed to get out with his life. The voice whispered again, this time with more emotion, "You were the Last." He fought back through the jungle for two weeks, until a UAC patrol squadron stumbled across him. They took him to a hospital ship in orbit, where he could finally be left at peace and heal. However he refused to tell his story. He continued getting stronger, learning the ways of the samurai, and rising through the ranks in the KISDF. That was until the day the KISDF ceased to exit... Finally, the voice shouted in his mind, "You. Were. THE LAST!" He awoke in a hospital bed somewhere in Japan, feeling little pain, and noticing that he appeared almost completely healed. Near the doorway to his room was Upper Rear Admiral Takahito Kobayashi, sitting, drawing up plans for the redesign of the Fuso, Ise, and Kongo II classes. After a few seconds, he noticed Kai was awake. "Ah, good, you are awake! Now, we didn't find any identification on you, so would you be kind enough to tell us your name?" Kai hesitated for a few moments, before replying in a hushed tone, "I am Saigo, the Last."